A Whole New World
by debster35
Summary: When Toni, a girl from New York moves to Tulsa, she runs into greasers, socs, and tries to find a place in this new world- FINALLY UPDATED! read and review please!
1. Moving to Tulsa

Tulsa, Oklahoma, one of the most, huh, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah…boring, states in the U. S. of A! I mean is there anything to do in the place? We have been driving around Tulsa for like, 20 minutes and I haven't seen one single mall or any type of teenage hang-out at that.

By we, I mean my family and I. It was my mom and dad's brilliant idea to move here. My mom's name is Elizabeth and she is a doctor and the main reason we moved. My dad is the "Great Alexander", he's a lawyer, and has won some and lost some. Then there is my brother, Michelangelo, oh sorry, he hates his name, he goes by Michael. He is the only one looking forward to this move, besides my parents, and don't ask why, because I have no idea what goes on inside that immature, seventeen year old brain of his. Then there's me, Antoinette, Toni for short, and if you haven't noticed my family is all "royalty".

Anyway, we finally arrived at our new, enormous, (and very rich) house.

"Okay kids; let's go see the new house!" my mom said beaming.

"Well at least someone's excited; you didn't have to leave a whole bunch of great friends!" I replied grumbling.

"Oh shut up Toni, I'm sick of your whining. Just suck it up, your "friends" were a bunch of guys anyway," Michael jeered at me.

"Oh you two, don't start, we've barely been here for five minutes, let's just enjoy our first night here. Come on grab your bags and let's go in."

I sat in the car and waited til' everyone went in. As I grabbed my bags I heard laughter and turned around.

_Finally, civilization, oh, they're guys too! Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. Lunch Lessons

Monday was the first day of a new school and hopefully new friends. Of course I was late to my first class, which is health. I walked into the classroom, slamming the door a little too hard, and drawing attention to myself, just what I needed.

"Hello Ms…." a few seconds of silence.

"Ah, Ms. Antoinette Ditello," said the overly plump Mr. Johansson.

"Uh, you can call me, Toni, for short."

"Your seat is in the back next to Mr. Cade."

I looked towards the back where the teacher was pointing. There was a smaller boy sitting with his head down, only glancing up when he was called. I walked to the back and sat down. The teacher had been called out, so I took this chance to make some friends.

"Hi, my name is Toni," I try to be as nice as I can, okay, this time is an exception. I'm just trying to get friends. How can you make friends if you don't even say a simple hello?

"Hi, I'm Johnny," he mumbled glancing at me.

Geez, if he talked any softer I would need a hearing aid.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" His answer was a simple shrug.

"Any malls or anything?" another shrug.

Holy crap, what is wrong with this kid, he doesn't talk or anything. How am I supposed to make friends if the person doesn't even try to talk! I wonder if he has any friends. Probably not, just look at him. Torn jeans, a baggy t-shirt, a dirty worn out jean jacket, and what the heck is in his hair, it looks like, grease or something. He reminds me of a little puppy I saw in an alley one time. That dog followed my brother and me around everywhere. It was cute, I'm not going to say it wasn't, even if it looks a lot like this kid, they could practically be twins.

"Okay class, let's get started. Welcome to a new year…."

I couldn't hear what else he said. I was planning my next attack to make friends. I survived my first period of the day, only ten more to go.

The lunch room was packed with kids, most of them wearing nice, clean clothes. I had no idea where to sit; I didn't see the kid from health class, so I went to find Michael. He was sitting with a bunch of football players, there were some girls at the table, but of course they were all cheerleaders.

"Hey Michael, how's it goin'?"

"What do you want Toni," he said with a mouthful of food, how attractive.

"A place to sit, stupid. What did mom tell you about eating with your mouth full, pig?"

"It's okay you can sit with us," said a red head chick with designer clothes on.

"Thanks," I sat down and surveyed the scene. Wow, was it just me or do kids usually dress in designer clothes. Everyone and I mean everyone. Was wearing nice, expensive clothes, and here I was with a pair of fashionably ripped up jeans and a blue tank top under a black jacket.

"My name is Sherri Valance, but most of my friends call me Cherry, cause of my hair."

"I'm Toni, Michael's sister."

I had finished my lunch and was really bored. All they talked about was how much money they have and what they bought with it.

"So Toni, did you meet any new friends, besides us?" A girl named Marcia asked while applying what looked like white powder.

"Just this kid in my health class. Also this kid who is in my science, english, and history class."

"Oh, who are they? Are they cute?"

"Yeah, were they soc or grease?" said a blonde chick on the other side of me.

"Were they what?" I asked not sure if they were swearing or not.

"She doesn't know what socs and greasers are yet, Ashley. Here let me explain." Cherry said turning to me.

"A soc is someone like you and me, the rich kids with all the nice clothes and money. We are the upper class, the cream of the crop, the popular ones." She said this all with a glow in her eyes that increased with every word.

"Greasers on the other hand, are the poor, rough, lower class kids. Their clothes consist of jeans, t-shirts, high-tops, and leather. They don't eat lunch in the cafeteria, though, they go out to eat. And what really classifies them as greasers is, well, they put all that nasty grease in their hair." At every word she said everyone at my table, including my brother, wrinkled their noses with disgust.

So, I guess that explains what that stuff was in that kid's hair.

"So Toni, what were they, soc or grease?"

"Um…" I didn't know if I should tell them, what would they say if I said they were greasers? What would my brother say? At that moment the bell rang, and I was relieved of my discomfort.

"Well, see ya later Toni."

"See ya guys."

The next few periods were boring and that kid who was in four of my other classes was in my last three classes. To top it all off he either sat by me or was in my row or table, because of our last names. His was Curtis and his first name is something like Ponyboy, what an odd name. This whole place was weird, what with socs and greasers; it was really different from New York, really different.


	3. Trouble at Home

**I do not own any of the characters except Toni, Michael, and their parents.**

**Some of the characters might not be exactly as they are in the book.**

The first week of school was finally over, and so far the friend thing didn't go as well as I wanted it to. Mainly because I was scared of what the others would think if I told them that the other two were greasers. Don't get me wrong they're nice and all, but the greaser and soc thing is starting to get to me. How do I know they're not going to jump me on the way to or from school or something? Uh, this is so annoying; I'm never going to make friends this way, never!

Michael had football practice so I had the whole house to myself until 7 o'clock. As I was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, I started thinking about the guys back home. They were the coolest bunch of guys ever. Vinny was the undecided leader, he was the one who asked me to join the gang. He was more than a friend, he was my crush. Then there was Paul, the one who hated me, because he didn't like the idea of a girl in the gang. Tim was the funny one who always made me laugh when I was in a bad mood. Frankie, he is one person who gets on my nerves so much I just want to strangle him. Finally the twins, Matt and Travis, they were the brains of the gang. They would always finish each other's sentences and say stuff we didn't understand, which resulted in one of the others yelling stuff like, "English please" or "We don't speak geekinese." They were the coolest, and now I have nothing.

Finally my parents came home after picking up Michael, that's when trouble started.

"So, honey how was your first day?" my mom asked putting down her purse.

"It was okay." I said twiddling with my jacket zipper.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, Toni you never answered Cherry and the others when we asked you who the two boys were," my brother said with an evil smirk.

Shoot, I was going to have to either lie or tell the truth.

"Um, I don't remember the one boy's name," I was pretty bad with names. "But the ones name was Ponyboy Curtis." I closed my eyes knowing that Michael probably already knew all the greasers in school by now.

"Ponyboy, that's a different name," my father said.

"That's because he's a greaser, isn't that right Toni? What are you doin' talking to greasers?" my brother asked raising his voice.

"Oh, shut up Michael, you don't even know them, and who are you to judge whose grease and whose not. They were nice to me, nicer than the other boys at the lunch table. At least Ponyboy introduced himself to me. You just run along with the other stuck up snobs and worry about your own business!" I didn't realize that I had stood up and was now in my brother's face.

"Well don't come running to me when one of them jumps you, because I'm not going to lift a finger!"

"You know what Michael, I'm sick of listening to your mouth run," I turned to my dumbfounded parents, "Are you going to do anything, or are you just going to stand there and let him get away with this!" When I realized that they weren't going to even utter one word, I stormed out of the house and out to the sidewalk.

I had been walking for about half an hour when it started to get chilly, and stupid me forgot a jacket. This week was horrible and I could tell it wasn't going to get better.

Johnny's POV:

I am so bored. There's nothing to do and I don't want to go downstairs, because my parents are fighting, again.

"_Get in the kitchen and make my dinner women. I am sick and tired of your, it was the boy's fault that I didn't make you dinner, crap. Make my dinner and I'll take care of the little runt."_

Shoot! What am I going to do? I didn't do anything. God I hate it, I hate my life.

BANG! "Come here boy, right now!" My father said, the veins popping out of his neck. "Don't make me come over there and get you. I'm not going to waste any more energy than I need to on you!"

Oh, God here it goes. I could just ignore him, or jump out the window, but maybe if I obey him he'll show some sort of compassion towards me. I thought to myself as I walked over to him, my heart pounding and palms sweaty. He's going to hit me real good tonight, I hate my life. I should've killed myself last night when I had the chance, and then I wouldn't have to go through with this anymore, why didn't I, why?

Toni's POV:

Where am I? Great I'm lost, but I know one thing. I'm definitely not on the south side anymore. The houses are run down and the only lights on were the ones inside the houses. Apparently, some bored teenagers decided to knock out the lights in the street lamps. It was so quiet, every so often though, I could hear yelling and bangs coming from some house down the street. As I got closer to the house, I started to feel real uneasy. The next thing I knew the front door of a small, down-at-heel house was being thrown open and some kid was being tossed out of house, literally, I mean this kid landed with a loud thud that made me flinch.

"And don't come home! You good for nothing little piece of…"

I couldn't hear the rest because he went back inside. I stood there not knowing what to do. He was definitely a greaser. The kid got up and brushed himself off. He turned around and looked back at the house with a look of longing on his face. The next thing I knew he was looking at me. I hadn't realized that I was staring, he looked really familiar though. I just couldn't figure out where I've seen him before. He turned away a little too fast almost falling on what looked like a hurt leg. He then walked, or more like limped across the street, and disappeared into the darkness.

Wow, what was that about? That kid has it real bad. But he was the least of my problems I had to find a way home before…

"Hey, how's it goin', greaser trash?"

**okay now its going to get a little more exciting!**


	4. Jumped

**This is where the story gets better (hopefully) it's my first fan fiction so be nice ******

**ENJOY!**

I turned around and there were a group of socs with evil grins on their faces.

"What are you doin' walkin' 'round all alone," _Oh no, they think I'm a greaser. I guess that's partly my fault. I didn't have the nicest clothes on. Grass stained jeans with holes and a t-shirt._

"No, you guys got it wrong, I'm not a…"

"Not a what, a greaser, because you're wrong there Toni," _wait they know it's me? _"Someone told us that you needed a little fixin', and by the look of your clothes and the location, you get to be treated like a real greaser," _am I about to be jumped? Now I know how greasers feel. _"Get her!"

I spun around and headed for the park. I could hear them coming up behind me, then I was slammed to the ground and the wind was knocked out of me. One of them was on my legs making it almost impossible to move. I wiggled around trying to hit anyone I could. "Hold her down! Stop moving greaser!" Pain stung me like 50 bees through my face as one of them thrust their fist into my side of my face. "Ow! Get off, help, someone help!" I managed to scream before being slugged in the face again. _Oh my God, am I going to die?_ I thought to myself. There was so much more I wanted to do in life, I'm too young to die! That's when I realized that the one who was on top of my legs was trying to pull my pants down! _No, I am not going to be violated like this. Not now not ever. _

I wrenched my hands away from whoever was holding them and thrust them into the soc's shoulders, "Hold her, don't let her go! Hold still greaser!" Not even their harsh words and attempts to hold me down could stop me. I lifted my knee up and jammed it into the socs thigh making him topple over to the side. I rolled over onto my stomach and shot up elbowing one of the others in the face. I started to run towards a thick wall of houses, hoping that if I knocked on one someone would help me. I turned my head to see if anyone was following, when, BAM! I was knocked to the ground and got punched in the sides a few times for trying to escape. I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrashing around and hitting whatever I could. The soc on top of me grabbed my shoulders and slammed me down, hitting my head on a rock in the process. Everything went black and I could see stars flashing in front of my eyes. My head felt like it was split open, and I could feel a trickle of blood running down my neck. That's when I heard people yelling off in the distance, "Get off her, leave her alone, you filthy socs!" I opened my eyes only to see blurry figures running away and towards me. When they finally got close enough so I could just make out that they were more boys, a blanket of darkness fell over me and I passed out.

**Well there's chapter 4, I know it's kinda short, how was it, any suggestions? comment please!**


	5. The Note

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

I had gone in and out of consciousness; I guess I hit my head pretty hard. I remember I woke up at the hospital and heard a man telling my parents I had a concussion and that I should take it easy. Then the next time I was in my room. I sat up really carefully, I was still kind of sore, and looked around. At first I couldn't remember what happened then I recalled that it was night time and I was walking down a dark street and boy being thrown out of his house. Being chased by socs, getting pushed around and of course hitting my head. But how did I get to the hospital and home? Wait, those boys, it was probably them who took me to the hospital. Who were they? Well, I guess I'll find out soon, man am I hungry!

I went downstairs and I could smell toast and sausage…mmm…my favorite. I went into the kitchen and everyone was at the table.

"Hey hun, how are you feeling?" my mom asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Good… I guess."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Heck yeah, I'm starving'," I sat down and grabbed a hand full of sausage and three slices of toast; hey I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry!

"Hey mom, dad, how did I get to the hospital?"

"The doctor said a group of bots brought you in, he didn't give any names," my father informed me from behind the Sunday paper.

"Oh, what day is it?"

"Um, it's Sunday dear. Why?"

"I was just wondering if I'll still be able to go to school tomorrow," stuffing food in my face. I figured I could probably find out there who took me to the hospital.

"You can go if you'd like, but are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" my mother said with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'll just take it easy and not do gym for a week or so."

"Wow, did I just hear what I think I heard? A week of no gym for Toni, that's unbelievable!"

I looked over at my brother and I wondered if he knew it was his new friends who jumped me. Man he really knows how to pick them.

"Michael leave your sister alone, she's been through a lot and a break from sports isn't going to kill her," my father replied.

"Yeah Michael listen to dad, I don't want to get a headache before school tomorrow. I wanted to enjoy the last few hours of peace and serenity."

With that I went upstairs and did my homework that I had neglected to do on Friday. I really want to know who took me to the hospital. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it was greasers who jumped me and socs who saved me, but I don't know. I can't remember.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?"

"Cherry."

What would she be doing here?

"Um, come in, I guess."

"Hey Toni, how are you feeling?"

"Okay- my face is a little sore, but that's pretty much it."

"I actually came to talk to you about something, do you have a minute?"

"I got all the time in the world; I just finished my homework, what's up?"

"Well, okay, oh how do I start?"

Oh no, is she going to give me a life lesson speech. I really don't need this now.

"I heard some greasers talking about you in school on Friday."

"So," I replied with a confused look on my face. Why would she care if greasers were talking about me?

"So, they were saying how you are real pretty and they were making fun of one of them because he likes you. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, for all you know it could have been greasers who jumped you."

"No. I don't think it was greasers, but then again I could be wrong… wait where are you going with this?"

"Greasers are dirty, shrewd people and I told you this on the first day of school, and yet you walk around the north side like it's your hometown."

"Why are you telling me who I can and can't hang out with? Besides I thought you didn't have a problem with greasers?"

"Well I didn't, but then you came to town and some of the greasers are more, oh, I don't know, they pay more attention to you then me now."

I didn't realize that I had been gaping at her, I just couldn't believe that Cherry of all people, would be angry at something so ridiculous. She was making a mountain out of a mole hill, and in the process trying to keep me from making friends.

"So, you're pretty much saying that you're jealous of me?"

"No…I mean…yes…I mean…oh I don't know. I hope you feel better Toni," at that she got up and stormed out of the room leaving behind a piece of paper that was folded up on my desk. I didn't know if I should go after her or just let her pout. I decided to let her pout, I didn't need anymore drama.

Later that night, after hearing it again from my brother, I went to go to sleep when I looked over at the note on my desk. I had been putting it off. For some reason I was scared to read it. I don't know why, I just was. I went over approaching it as if it were a bomb. I picked it up and opened it. There on the paper in somewhat messy hand writing was a carefully planned out note that said…

_Dear Toni,_

_My name is Ponyboy, you probably know me from school. I was just wondering if you were okay. My friends and I had been walking to the park when we saw you getting jumped. After we chased the socs away we brought you to the hospital. Well, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday. Get well soon._

_Ponyboy Curtis_

_P.S. You're pretty strong and a good fighter, for a girl._

So, I was right, it was greasers who saved me. How comes everyone treats them like garbage when they were nice enough to save me and then check up on me later? I guess I'll just have to find out myself.

**I know it's going slow, but next chapter I promise the greasers come in promise!! Reviews please!**


	6. To be Brave

I have to see them, was the only thought running through my mind as I walked to my locker. I have to see them, so I can talk to them. I walked into first period, but that kid wasn't there, God I can never remember his name! I saw Ponyboy in my other classes but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to talk to him. I don't know what it was, maybe I was embarrassed, yeah that was it, I was embarrassed.

It wasn't until lunch I decided to do something. I got to the cafeteria, but I was not about to sit with my brother and his conceited friends.

Where am I going to sit? That's when I heard yelling and laughter outside. I walked to the door and there by the parking lot were a bunch of greasers, including Ponyboy.

Why not, no one's watching. I took one last look into the cafeteria at the socs. I wondered if they're gonna notice, oh well if they do.

I started walking outside, it was a pretty cloudy day and at that moment I wished I hadn't even thought of doing this. I felt so awkward, it must have been the fact that i8 actually looked half decent today. It was picture day and my mother insisted I look nice, so I put on my long baby blue skirt with my white blouse. I put my hair in two pigtails and I have to admit I looked pretty cute. My hair curls up when it's in pigtails and I looked like a real western chick (yeah right!) I only have about half of the manners as the other girls do here.

"Hey, guys mind if I join you!" I asked in my kind sweet voice.

Some boy with greasy, red hair turned to me and asked, "what's a nice soc like you doin' talkin' to us greasers?"

"Well I…"

"Well what?"

"Hey lay off her Robbie, we're long, lost friends, aren't we?" a boy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on stepped in and asked with a cocky smile.

"Oh yeah, well then what's her name Two-Bit?"

"Uh, it's," he turned to Ponyboy and asked what my name was.

"It's Antoinette," he whispered. "But she goes by Toni," he added.

"Her name is Toni, happy Mr.-I-want-to-know-everything?"

"Shut up Two-bit. Come on I'm hungry!"

"We're waiting for Johnny."

Johnny, that name sounds familiar… oh, my gosh, I'm so stupid. Johnny's the kid in my first period class.

"Um, excuse me, but, um, Johnny wasn't in first period. I sit next to him."

Ponyboy and the kid named Two-bit exchanged worried glances.

"Oh…well, what did you want anyway?"

"I really didn't feel like eating with the others so I was just wondering if I could join you guys for lunch."

"Sure, I don't mind. How 'bout you Pony, ya mind?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, well we were heading to the DX, hop in the car."

"You know, if I was you I wouldn't eat with those ape faces either. Not especially after what they did to you."

"Yeah, oh I wanted to, um, thank you guys for, uh, helping me the other night," that wasn't hard, glad it's over with.

"No problem, so how are you?"

"Good, actually, I feel great," is it possible that I finally made some more friends?

We pulled into the gas station and got out of the car. I had only been here once and that was to get windshield wipers for my dad's car, I always help him when he works on his car. I guess you could say it's our way of father daughter bonding. I was hoping my dad would need something else from the DX, because the one kid who works here is a total hottie! He is so gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes off him, and what's more, he was impressed I knew so much about cars. Man I really hope he's working here, but probably not it was a weekend that I saw him, he's probably at school. Or maybe he goes out like the other greasers?

We walked in and sure enough there he was behind the counter. He looked up and put on a crazy smile that melted my heart.

"Hey, Sodapop how's it goin'?" Sodapop, that's an unusual name, but it's cute.

"Not much, you guys hungry? I brought chocolate cake this time, we ran out of lunch meat," he said reaching under the counter.

"Heck yeah, hand that over!"

Two-bit took the cake and started cutting the cake into five slices. Wait why five? There were only four of us, but my question was answered. Another boy with grease all over the front of his shirt and even more in his hair came out of the garage.

"I thought I heard you guys," he jumped on the counter and grabbed his slice.

Just then Sodapop noticed that I was standing there.

"Oh, sorry can I help you Ms.?"

"Oh, wait, Soda this is Toni, she's joining us for lunch today, and that's why I cut five slices."

"Isn't Johnny coming?"

"Uh, I don't think so, he wasn't in school today," Sodapop and the other boy exchanged glances. Why was everyone so worried, he's probably just sick or something, geez you'd think the kid was in trouble or dying?

I had lunch with them and it was quiet for the most part, except for Soda who was goofing off and making us laugh. In the process I almost choked on my drink when he tried showing us his best dance moves and ended up running into a girl from school. He looked so cute when he blushes. I had a good time; I am definitely going to eat lunch with them for the rest of the school year.

We went back to school and had another boring day, but by then Ponyboy and I had started talking more, and after listening to him talk about how he was worried for Johnny, I started to get worried too, and I don't even know him that well.


	7. Football and New Friends

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Hope you like it all the greasers are introduced, and I'm sorry if the clothes I have them wearing aren't exactly what they wore in the 60's, but I tried. Reviews please!!**

After school I went home and chilled out on the couch, after my homework of course. I was once again bored, Michael was at football practice and my mom and dad were at a dinner party.

I decided to go for a walk, but this time I would pay attention to where I was going. It wasn't dark yet; it was only 4:30, so it would be easy to find my way around.

I was getting closer to the park when I heard yelling.

_Is someone in trouble?_

I ran up ahead and was relieved to see that is was just a bunch of boys playing football

Man, I wish I could be back with my boys. We'd probably be playing football now or causing trouble. I miss the old days so much.

Something bumped into my foot and I looked down to see a dirty, battered up football.

"Hey, you gonna toss that here?"

I looked up to see a boy with a very elfish looking face and blonde hair. He looked kinda comical, but yet tough, to me at least.

"Hello, anyone there?" he said, waving his hand to get my attention.

I bent over and picked up the ball. He was a good ten yards away, plus there was a fence in between us. I haven't thrown a football in so long.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I put my fingers on the back laces, pulled my arm back, and swung it forward and across my chest. It flew over the boy's head. The ball landed in the middle of the field.

"Wow, where'd you learn to throw like that?"

"Back in New York, my friends and I would play all the time in the streets and the park."

A familiar face came running over, it was Ponyboy. He had a big grin on his face and grass stains all over his pants and shirt.

"Hey, nice throw. You know you shouldn't let an arm like that be left out, why don't you join in?"

"Pone, she's not goin' to be able to play with us, we're playing tackle not touch or flag."

"Are you saying that I can't tackle?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, you played with your girlfriends, and no offense, but girls take it more easy on each other than boys do," the boy with blonde hair said lighting a smoke.

"Correction buddy," Ponyboy looked frightened that I would talk to his friend like that, but he needed to know that I was no pansy.

"I played tackle football with seven rough boys. That includes playing on the hard cement of the street," I said walking around the fence to meet them.

"Come on Dal, let her play. She even said she played with boys before, and she could be on my team," Ponyboy pleaded.

"Fine, come on we'll introduce you," the other boy said with an annoyed look on his face.

I followed the two boys to the others in the park. My hands started to sweat, my heart was pounding, and I could feel my face getting red. I was so nervous around people when I was meeting them for the first time, and with the conditions I was meeting them in, it was extremely awkward.

_Why am I following them? I barely know them, except for Ponyboy. _

"What took you so long Dally? You threw the ball like five minutes," the boy from the DX named Steve said as he stood up and passed the ball to the blond boy named Dally.

"First of all, it's not my fault it took so long, this girl here is what held me up. Second, I wasn't the one who threw the ball, she was," Dally said, pointing his finger at me.

"Wow, nice throw man, I mean, girl."

"Thanks," I replied, feeling myself blushing.

Ponyboy turned to the group and said, "Guys this is Toni Ditello, she's going to join us, that is, if you don't mind."

"No, but no crying if you get hurt, by the way, the names Dally."

"Oh, yeah I think I should introduce you to the others," Ponyboy grabbed my arm and led me to where the others were standing.

"This is Steve and Sodapop, but you already met them, and Two-bit," Two-bit waved and gave a cocky smile, wink included. Wow, Soda was so cute, I know I said it a million times, but he was the most good looking guy in the world, Steve wasn't bad either, but Soda still beats him.

"This is my oldest brother Darry," Darry smiled and shook my hand, and let me tell ya, this guy has a very strong, sturdy shake. I thought he was going to break my hand.

"And you know Johnny from school, right?"

"Yea. How are you doin' Johnny?" I looked at Johnny and noticed the dark bruise under his right eye before he lowered his head.

"I'm good," was all he said to me. I could tell he was blushing because his ears were turning red.

"Alright enough chit-chat, let's get this game started!" Dally yelled getting into position.

The teams were split up in an odd way. They had Dally, Two-bit, Sodapop, and Steve on one team, and Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, and me on the other. I later found out why, Darry was as strong as two guys, and Johnny and Ponyboy made one guy put together, so I guess it was fairly even.

Our team ended up winning in the end, with a score of 20-16. I had a blast, actually, I know this will sound weird, but I enjoyed getting tackled, and it brought back good memories.

"Hey Toni, good game, you really know how to tackle and throw," Pony said coming up behind me.

"Thanks, I have to admit, you guys aren't bad yourselves, for greasers that is," I realized what I had said and wished I hadn't.

_Oh no, there goes more friends and a possible beating._

"Oh no you didn't, did you just say that?" Two-bit said.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Didn't what, didn't think you'll get punished? Well you're wrong!" he turned to Soda with an evil grin on his face. Then out of nowhere both of them came charging after me. They grabbed me and tackled me to the ground.

_Not again. This can't be happening again!_

But to my surprise I realized I was laughing. They weren't beating me up, they were tickling me.

"No, stop, get off," I said in between breaths of laughter.

"Alright you hobos get off her," Steve said chuckling.

"It's okay Toni, we know you didn't mean anything by it," Soda said helping me up.

"Sorry guys, you know you guys have been the nicest to me since I moved here, " I said examining a new hole in my shirt.

"Well that's because you're nice to us. Plus I see you in the hall all the time alone and whenever you're with people, socs to be exact, you look so bored and annoyed," Pony said.

"So, I told the guys about you and they all agree that you don't like the whole socs idea."

"And you are 100 right. I hate how they always talk about money and being rich, it's really annoying."

"So, why don't you talk to us?"

"Well… because I'm afraid my brothers going to find out and jump you guys, or something, so yeah, that's why. Trust me I always wanted to talk to you, but my brother is very controlling."

"You don't have to worry. We can take care of ourselves. Consider us your new best friends!" Pony held out his hand and I shook it grinning ear from ear.

"Thanks Pony."

"Hey let's head to the house for pizza," Soda said.

"Good idea, I'm starving," Steve answered back.

"You want to come, Toni?" Pony said turning to me.

"Sure, whose house are we going to?"

"My house, don't worry it's not far away, and I'll walk you home."

"I'll only come if I can pay, because you guys have been real nice to me so far," I said pulling out my wallet.

"No Toni, you don't have…"

"No, I'm payin', no if, ands, or buts!"

I hung out with the boys the rest of the night. I'm so glad I decided to hang out for lunch and I'm glad I took the football. I'm so glad I finally made friends, finally.

**There you go how'd you like it? I'm going to skip a little ahead to like October or November in the next chapter so don't worry it will still be good! Reviews please!**


	8. Persuasion

**Hey guys just thought I'd specify some things with people who read my story. Apparently people are confused with my reasoning behind the names I chose.**

**When I meant that the family is "royalty" I actually meant that the parents had a thing for popular world figures, like ****Alexander**** the Great, Queen ****Elizabeth****, ****Michelangelo**** (the painter), and Marie ****Antoinette****. I guess that's my fault I didn't specify what I meant and I am in no way trying to come up with interesting or different names like S.E. Hinton did, because I could never try and copy her, she's too amazing. I had also asked my mom who lived in New York from the late 50's to the 90's and she has heard of the name Antoinette being used for a girl's name, so, I'm not trying to be rude I just thought I'd specify what I meant, and Michael's name was just a spur of the moment thing, I know it's kind of cheesy but hey it's my first fanfic and I got some new good ideas coming (hopefully) Sorry for the confusion!**

**Johnny's POV:**

I saw her walking up to us in the middle of a football game. For some reason she makes me nervous, I don't know if it's the fact she's a girl or that she's so independent and outgoing. I am not at all like that, and I fell real awkward when she tries to talk to me. Actually I feel rude not saying much to her, and I know she's trying to make friends, but I don't think she cares.

I was actually disappointed she left. I like listening to her talk, she has a pretty thick New York accent, and she's not one of those girls who have a whinny sounding voice. It's more confident and strong, kind of like Dal's, but his accent isn't as thick as hers. I never really liked brown haired girls, but she makes brown hair look nice. It's thick and wavy with some bouncy curls, she makes it look real nice for school, but Toni had it up when she played football with us. She is one strong girl; I didn't think girls had muscles like that; most of the girls in Tulsa are stick thin. Toni's thin too, but she has very muscular legs, I have no idea how though, she doesn't do any sports that I know of.

But one thing is very clear; she has no interest in me. She is always looking at Soda and talking to Pony, she barely notices I'm there. I'm going to have to open up more if I want her to notice me, but that's going to be real tough for me.

**(Now this is where the story skips to the end of October beginning of November.)**

**Toni's POV:**

The leaves had started to change and the scenery was amazing, but the environment and weather were the last things on my mind. I had known the greasers for about a month now and they were beginning to grow on me so much I was considering asking them to the dance. Homecoming was coming up and I couldn't wait. If the boys agreed to go we would hang out during the day, go to dinner, get dressed, and head over to the dance, but that was going to be harder than I thought.

"No way, you couldn't pay me a thousand dollars to go to a dance," said Two-bit digging in his locker for a hidden book. It was the end of the day and I had told them my idea.

"Oh come on, when was the last time you went to a dance and hung out? I'll even pay for dinner and the tickets. Please guys I don't want to go alone."

"Well then just don't go. I won't kill ya if you miss a few dances."

"Hello, do you guys realize that I love to dance. I went to every dance we had at school, and I'm not stopping now!" I said stopping Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny from walking any further.

"What about our suits? We don't have money to get nice suits for the dance," Pony said in a soft voice, embarrassed at the fact he didn't have enough money.

"Actually, you don't have to wear suits; you can wear nice shirts and pants. If you don't have any, well then, don't worry, I'll take care of it," I replied.

"No you don't have to do that, we might not even go. Plus we don't want you to waste money on us."

"Are you saying that you guys aren't worth it, because you are. You can consider it as an early Christmas present. Please come with me, I don't know anyone else well enough."

"Alright we'll go, under one condition," Two-bit said with a serious tone with a less serious look on his face.

"Okay, what?" I asked with uncertainty.

"You have to teach us how to dance, and I mean good dancing, not just step touch or anything," Two-bit said with a smirk on his face.

_He thinks I can't do it, well I'll show him. These three boys will be some of the best dancers out there when I'm through with them!_

"Phew! I thought you were going to give me something hard to do, I was actually scared there for a second."

"What do you mean, that's a hard task isn't it?" Pony inquired with a confused look on his face.

"One thing I didn't tell you guys about me is that I had been doing dance for ten years before I moved here."

"So that's where all your muscle came from. What kind of dance did you do?" Two-bit asked as we walked down the street to my house.

"I did tap, ballet, and jazz. I love dance and then when I learned that we were moving I knew it meant one thing no more dance for a while. I was also afraid that Tulsa wouldn't have decent dances, but I was so excited when I found out they did. Thank you guys so much for being my dates," I said putting my arms around Pony and Johnny's shoulders.

"So, are two going to come over my house to study?"

"Sorry Toni I can't, Darry wants me home because for some reason he has gone on a cleaning spree and he wants me and Soda to help."

"Oh, well, what about you Johnny? I can tutor you if you want, or we could study for health? Come on what do you say?" Johnny had started blushing again and I could tell he wanted to, but was probably too shy to say yes.

"Um… I guess I could come. I could use the extra help."

"Brilliant! Well, here's my house come on Johnny, I'll talk to you guys later," I yelled after Pony and Two-bit.

"See ya," they yelled back in unison.

Johnny and I walked up to the house and I was glad my brother was spending the weekend with his friends. He probably wouldn't be too happy with me bring Johnny home.

**Johnny's POV:**

As Toni and I walked into the house I started to regret saying yes. I wanted to hang out, but what if her parents wouldn't like the idea. Her brother was what really scared me though; I really hoped he wasn't home.

I looked around the entrance hall and gaped at how big it was. They had old paintings and pictures of the family on the wall. The hall led off into three different ways, to the right into the living room, to the left into the dining room that led to the kitchen, and straight ahead to the grand staircase that led to the upstairs.

"You want anything to drink Johnny?"

"No, I'm good for now."

"My parents should be home any second, and you don't have to worry about my brother, he's staying at a friend's for the weekend."

"Oh, so where are we going to study?"

"I was thinking either the dining room or my room, or if you feel like sitting outside in the cold weather we can?"

The first one was probably the best for me; I would feel too awkward being in her room and I was not about to sit outside.

"I guess the dining room will do."

"Okay, so let's start with health, the stupid vocab is what I don't get. Do you get it?"

"Not really, but I could definitely use help with the organ systems," I said pulling out my health folder, which was the only folder I've been able to keep thanks to Toni, she held it for me so I wouldn't lose anything.

We started on health and worked our way through my whole schedule. She tried helping me in math, but I think she was getting annoyed with me because I didn't understand long division. So she moved on to English, which is a little easier for me. We just got done when her parents walked in and I felt like crawling under a rock. I looked so under dressed compared to her parents, her father was wearing a suit and her mother had on a skirt and blouse.

"Hello sweetie, how was school? Who's your friend?" her mother asked giving Toni a small kiss on the cheek.

"This is Johnny Cade, Johnny this is my mom and dad, but you can call them Liz and Alex," Toni informed me getting up and going into the kitchen. I stood up and followed her in.

"Well it's nice to have you here Johnny, are you staying for dinner?"

I was surprised when her mom asked me this question; I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Um… well I don't want to be in the way or anything."

"No, you're not going to be in the way, my wife cooks extra just in case one of the kids brings home a friend," Toni's father said pulling the paper out of his briefcase.

"Come on Johnny, my mom's cooking her world famous spaghetti and meatballs tonight," Toni said handing me a drink.

"Well, I guess if you're sure it's okay," I said taking a sip of the coke.

"No problem, you're welcome here anytime. Just give me and Alex a minute to get changed and I'll get right to cooking."

While Toni's mom made dinner me, Toni, and her dad talked about almost everything possible. They were really nice people and I'm glad I stayed because the food was amazing! Her dad offered to take me home, but I didn't want them to see where I lived. But he insisted on taking me, and wouldn't take no for an answer. In the end he finally won, and he and Toni brought me home. We pulled up to the house and I looked at them for some hint of disgust on their faces, but to my surprise they didn't look bothered at all by the appearance of my unkempt house.

"Is this it Johnny?" her father asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner and driving me home," I said getting out of the car.

"No problem Johnny, I'll see you later," Toni had leaned out of the car and handed me a paper with her number on it.

"If you ever need a ride or something just give us a call."

"Thanks again, bye." I turned towards the house as the car drove away. I was very thankful my parents weren't yelling at each other when I was dropped off. I would have died if Toni would have found out about my home life, I wasn't ready to tell her yet, and I was waiting for the right moment. When that was I wasn't sure.

**Hope you liked it the next chapters are going to have some drama and surprises! reviews please!!**


	9. Confessions

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for this next chapter. This was harder to write than I thought it was going to be, but I'm determined to get this and other stories out. Enjoy!**

**Toni's POV:**

It was final. I, I mean, we, were going to the dance! I couldn't wait, and I even think the boys were a little excited too. They felt bad that the others couldn't go, so because of the nice friend I am. I offered to buy their tickets as long as Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny got the guest passes. Two-bit got Steve's guest pass, Pony got Soda's, and Johnny got Dally's. Darry couldn't come because he had to work. The only thing we needed was clothes. I had a dress already because there's a few in my closet I didn't wear yet. Steve, Soda, and Two-bit had found a decent pair of pants(jeans of course) and shirts, but Pony, Johnny, and Dally were not so lucky. So, the Monday before the dance I took them to the closest clothing store.

Dally wasn't too picky, so it was easy to find him something. As soon as we walked in the store he took a nice black shirt and a tie, he refused to wear anything other than jeans though. Pony and Johnny were shy and they felt awkward buying nice stuff. After a while they loosened up and we started goofing off and got kicked out of the store, but not before we got them clothes. They also did not want to wear dress pants so we just got new jeans and a blue short for Johnny and a maroon shirt for Pony.

And of course I had to keep my promise, so every day after school, starting Monday; I taught them how to dance. I tried so hard not to laugh at them, but I just couldn't resist! Two-bit doesn't have any rhythm, Pony dances like he has two left feet, and Johnny just couldn't grasp anything I was teaching him, so I helped Johnny out more than the others, only cause he asked.

I was so exhausted by the end of the week, but Friday I was pumped up and couldn't wait for the dance. Now, you can't have a homecoming dance without the spirit week, none of the greasers did anything, but I did (I mean why wouldn't you, it's so fun!). Just when I thought I was able to have a break, things took a turn for the worse.

I had said goodnight to my parents and went up stairs to go to bed. I hung my dress up on the outside of my closet, set my shoes below it, and looked at the effect of my wonderful set up.

_Man, I can't wait for this, but for some reason I have an odd feeling about something?_

I had this feeling all night even after I tried to go to sleep. At about 2 am I woke up with a sensation that something bad had happened. So I went downstairs and checked the whole house, but I found nothing. I went into the kitchen and poured a glass of milk. I finished that off and started to walk back to the stairs when I noticed the entrance hall light on. I went to turn it off and I noticed that there was someone on the porch.

I froze and stood there for what felt like hours. I was scared to move, I didn't know who it was because it was so dark outside.

_Who's on my porch at 2 am in the morning?_

I walked to the door and peered out the window next to it. There sitting by the steps was a boy with his legs up to his chest and his arms hugging his legs. His forehead was resting on his arms. The kid had black hair and darker looking skin.

_Oh my god…_

I realized who it was and wrenched open the door and got a cold burst of breeze. I walked slowly up and sat down next to him.

"Johnny?" he didn't move. I reached my hand out to put it on his shoulder. As soon as my fingers touched he flinched back and looked over at me, but swung his head the other way so I couldn't see his face.

"Johnny are you okay, what's wrong?" I wished he would just answer me, because it was freezing and I was in my pajamas. He had to be cold too, cause he had a t-shirt on.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and asked him one more time if he was okay. He just shook his head no and nothing else.

I started to get worried, I've never seen Johnny like this before, it was really scaring me.

"Johnny, would you please look at me, tell me what happened," I rubbed my hand on his back hoping it would comfort him and get him to answer me.

He shook his head again and said, "Why would you care if I told you, no one else does. You'll kick me off your property as soon as I look at ya," he replied in a muffled voice.

"I would never kick you off my property. You wouldn't have come if you knew that I care, but you did which means you trust me. Come on Johnny I only want to help."

He lifted his head and turned towards me. I gasped as I scanned his face. Even in the dim light from the porch I could see the dark bruise under his left eye. We just sat there for a minute; he didn't at me, but at an object behind me. What's more, I don't even think he shed a tear, even though it looked really painful. At least I don't think he did. When I finally snapped out of it, I asked him again.

"Johnny, what happened? Who did this to you? Were you jumped? Did a soc do this?" I rambled out my questions, I don't even know if he heard me.

"HE shook his head, "it wasn't a soc."

"Well, then, was it someone you didn't know?"

"No Toni, do you really want to? It was my father okay, my father, and please don't yell at me, don't yell," this last statement shocked me. He stood up and walked away.

_His father did that to him? His father?! What did he mean by don't yell at him? I wasn't planning on yelling at him._

"Johnny, I'm not going to yell at you, come here," I said getting up.

He was now holding his hands against his ears.

_Why is he covering his ears?_

"Johnny…Johnny…stop covering your ears and listen to me!" I walked over and grabbed his wrist and pulled them away from his head. When I did this he opened his eyes and flinched back, but I held on because I wanted him to listen to me.

"Johnny I'm not going to yell or hurt you. Just listen to me. I want you to tell me what happened, when it happened, and why it happened. And what we are going to do about it, okay?" he simply shook his head yes.

"Alright let's go inside, it's cold out here," I led him to the door. He hadn't looked me in the eye in the eye yet, I was wondering if he was afraid he would see anger or something, but I wasn't mad at him. I wanted to help him.

We went inside and I grabbed one of my jackets off the coat rack and gave it to him. He put it on and that's when I noticed more bruises on his arms. He had also started holding his ribs while he was standing.

"You're going to have to be quiet because everyone else is sleeping. Come on let's go in the kitchen, I'll get you something to eat or drink," we went in and sat at the counter and I got out two mugs and put the kettle on the stove to make hot chocolate.

When the hot cocoa was done I poured it into the mugs and gave one to Johnny and set one down at my placemat. I also got a pack of ice for his eye.

I looked at Johnny; he was starring at his hands on his lap. I put the ice on the area below his eye and he flinched back, I don't know if was from the pain or if I just startled him. He took the ice and held it against his face, "thanks, Toni."

"You're welcome. So, do you want to tell me what happened?" I gave him a hopeful look.

"I just wanted to get my jacket in the house," he paused to take a sip of hot cocoa.

"I was walking into the house and I closed the door as softly as I could so I wouldn't make any noise. I went upstairs to my room and as soon as I closed the door behind me I heard footsteps coming up the stairs," his eyes became wide with fear.

"My father flung the door opened and started yelling at me for dragging mud in the house and for being too loud going up the stairs. I had brought some mud in, but I was as quiet as I could be on the stairs. He came closer to me and… well…that's when he started hitting me."

**Enjoy the next chapter sorry I chopped it up like this, but it's supposed to be suspenseful!**

**Reviews Please!**


	10. He'll be okay

**Hey here's the next chapter. I know it's short, but it's good. Hope you like it!**

**Johnny's POV:**

_Flashback:_

He came crashing into my room screaming and yelling at me, telling me what a nuisance I am. He ran up to me and grabbed my arms shaking me. Then he smacked me and I was pushed to the ground. He kicked me a few times in the stomach and I could have sworn I heard a crack as he came down hard on my ribs. I backed away before he could kick me again.

"Come here you little runt!" he commanded as he lifted me from the ground.

"I want you out of the house forever and never come back you piece of…" he punched me across the face and I fell against the bed post hitting my face again.

_I wished he would just stop. I just came to get a jacket, just a jacket._

Then darkness as I passed out.

_End of flashback._

I realized I had been staring as I was reliving my nightmarish memory. Toni was looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. I'm glad she gave me that ice pack, my bruise hurt like, well you know.

I snapped out of it and continued, "Then I came over here because you said that if I need anything…and I didn't want to call cause it's late…so, that's what happened."

I looked Toni right in the eyes, I love her eyes. They're a soft hazel when she's caring and a vivid green when angry. She had really nice Italian skin too, beautiful, smooth olive skin. I could feel my face going red and I gave her a little smirk, which I was surprised I could do after everything that just happened. I thought happiness would be the last thing I felt. I turned my head away, and just kept smiling.

**Toni's POV:**

After hearing Johnny's story I just wanted to give him a big embrace and tell him it would be okay. I looked at him and he must have noticed I was watching him because he looked me in the eyes for the first time that night. That's when I think I saw the shy greaser as he really is.

Even though he looks tough to an outsider, but like a small puppy at the same time, he is hiding more behind his big, dark puppy eyes. They were a dark, comforting brown that would glow in laughter and grow big with freight.

_Wow, his eyes are amazing to look at, it's like they draw you in._

I noticed Johnny was turning red and he gave me a little smile and turned away to drink the rest of his hot cocoa.

"Well, I'm not going to let you go back to your house or let you outside at that. You can sleep here for the night, it works out cause you left your clothes here for the dance. That's if you're still coming," I looked at him with a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I'm still goin', but what about your brother and parents?"

"My parents won't mind. I'll just tell them to tell Michael to lay off you," I walked over to the closet to get out a blanket and pillow for Johnny.

"Here you can sleep out here on the couch,"

"Thanks," he said taking the blanket. I noticed that he was flinching in pain a lot.

"Johnny are you sure you're okay. Do you want my mom to take a look at you?"

"No, it can wait til' they wake up."

"Alright, well, if you need anything just come and get me, okay," I said turning out the lights.

"Okay, night Toni. Thanks again, for everything."

"Night Johnny," I whispered this last part.

_I hope he'll be okay._

**Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please!! Thanks!**


	11. The Big Surprise

**Hey, once again I'm sorry if it took so long to get this chapter to you, I got writers block:( After this chapter I'm probably going to jump ahead to some parts. But here it is, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer I do not own the Outsiders-just the Ditello family & the boys from New York (not Dally).**

**Toni's POV****:**

_Oh my gosh, today's homecoming, I can't wait! I hope the guys are ready to dance cause that's all they're going to be doing if they're with me._

I went downstairs to have breakfast and to wake Johnny up. When I got down to the living room I saw Johnny sprawled out on the couch. He looked like he was in a very uncomfortable position, but he looked so peaceful while he slept.

"Hey Johnny, wake up. Today's the big dance!"

Johnny sat up and looked at his surroundings. Once he realized where he was he smiled, "Hey, good mornin' Toni," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning, what would you like for breakfast? We have toast, cheerios, and pancakes."

"Um, toast is fine," he replied sitting down at the counter.

As I was making his toast and my pancakes, I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned around and there was my mom in her blue, cotton robe.

"Good morning dear, oh, and to you too Johnny. When did you get here?"

I realized that I hadn't thought of a backup plan to explain Johnny being here without revealing his secret, so I lied, "He just got here, like, five minutes ago, he forgot his clothes here." Which was partially true, he forgot to take his clothes home after we bought them.

"Oh, well don't be shy. You can stay here to get ready if you'd like," my mother said pouring her coffee.

"Thanks, but I told the guys I'd meet them to get ready," Johnny said finishing off his toast.

"What time will you boys be back to pick Toni up for the dance?"

"I don't know. What time is the dance starting again, Toni?"

"It starts at seven and ends at ten."

"So I guess around six thirty, and don't forget that Sandy and Evie are coming over to get ready with you," Johnny said getting up from the counter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you mom. Soda and Steve's girlfriends are coming over here to get ready with me; they're really nice girls, so you don't have to worry."

"That's just fine dear, oh Johnny, what happened to your eye?" my mother asked as she finally noticed the bruise.

"Oh, nothing, I was…um…messin' around at Pony's house and I tripped and hit my head off a chair, but it's all good, it doesn't hurt that bad," it surprised me how quickly he came up with that story. He must've been thinking about it last night when he went to bed.

After Johnny left I basically just hung out until Sandy and Evie got to my house. They had their dresses in plastic covering and their shoes and make up in a separate bag. Sandy's dress was really nice looking; it was a baby blue that matched her eyes. It was a tank top with wispy sleeves that were about two or three inches off the shoulders, and the bottom went to just below the knees and was ruffled. Evie's dress was a little showier, it was a strapless red dress that was tight and went to just above the knees, but she made it look good when she put it on. I was surprised that they looked half decent, most of the greaser girls I see have on really tight, really short dresses or skirts on. They didn't even have on a lot of makeup, just enough to look pretty for a school dance.

At six thirty we headed downstairs and of course my mom and dad had to take thousands of pictures. I made sure that I told them that the boys might not like their pictures being taken a lot; one or two would be fine.

Then while Sandy, Evie, and I were talking we heard the door bell ring. All three of us looked at each other; excitement surged through me like an electric charge. I couldn't wait to see how they looked all dressed up, and neither could Sandy and Evie.

My mom and dad answered the door and called for us, "Girls they're here!"

We walked to the door and stepped outside into the cool, October air.

_This we be a night that all of us will remember forever! I just wish I would've bought a sweater to wear, it was chilly._

**Johnny's POV****:**

We had walked up to the door and Dally was the only one not nervous to knock on the door, "You guys are a bunch of sissies, it's only Sandy, Evie, and Toni; how different could they be?"

Well let's just say Dally and the others were so surprised at how they looked that none of them, including myself could even muster a simple 'hello'.

Sandy looked really pretty in her blue dress, but she was always dressing up as best she could. Then there was Evie, was a little surprising to see in a dress, she usually wears tight jeans and skirts, even though the dress was tight, she still looked nicer than usual. Then I decided it was the makeup that made them look decent, they didn't have the usual thick powdered faces.

It was Toni who surprised me the most, I almost gasped at the sight of her. I would normally see her in jeans and one of Pony or Soda's old sweatshirts. Once in a while she would have a dress on, but nothing too fancy. Her hair was up in two braids that went from the top of her head all the way to the bottom, and there were small, white flowers laced through it. She barely had any makeup on, but there was just enough to make her face light up. Then there was her dress, it was gorgeous, it almost looked like the dress that one lady from the Wizard of Oz wore, oh what was her name…oh yeah, Glinda, but it wasn't as poufy, it wasn't as sparkly, and it was a light green not pink, the green matched her hazel eyes. Wow, I felt like one of the luckiest guys to be going to a dance with a girl who looked that beautiful.

"Hey Johnny, snap out of it, you'll have plenty of chances to gaze at her while we dance," Two-bit said with a chuckle. I just looked at him and smiled, I mean what do you say to that?

"Okay boys, you take care of these girls, don't let anyone snatch them up, you here," her father said protectively. I wasn't going to let anything happen to his daughter, not one thing.

"Don't worry Mr. Ditello, these girls are safe with us, trust me, no one will mess with us," Soda said giving Sandy his jacket and taking her hand. Steve did the same thing with Evie.

_What about Toni, who's going to give her a jacket and a hand, should I do it? I'm not exactly her date, I'm just her friend._

"Alright, you kids have fun, and don't forget you are all invited back here for a little after party," Toni's mom called to us as we headed down the walkway.

"Okay mom, see ya later!" Toni called back. She looked cold, her dress wasn't long sleeved and she didn't have a sweater either. Pony nudged me and pointed to Toni.

"She looks a little cold, why don't you give her your jacket, you're the one who likes her not me," Pony whispered to me. I took my jacket off and walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Here Toni, have my jacket," I held it out for her while she put it on; it actually fit her pretty well.

"Thanks Johnny, I had forgotten to buy a sweater with the dress," she said pulling it around her for warmth. I was glad she had forgotten to get a sweater; my jacket looked nice on her anyways.

When we got to the school my heart started to pound so hard I thought everyone would hear it. I was forgetting the dance steps that Toni taught me. I really hoped I wouldn't choke up in front of her, I never thought a dance could be so nerve racking. The gym was decorated really nice with streamers and balloons. The main colors were blue, black, and silver to match the theme which was The Midnight Waltz, whatever that is. Some people were already on the dance floor while others were either at the food table or at their seats. We headed over to a table in the corner and the girls set down their purses while Dally, Two-bit, and Pony sat down. Soda, Sandy, Steve, and Evie had headed to the dance floor, they were the only guys who were actually excited to dance, I kind of was, but only because Toni made dancing look fun.

"So, who's ready to dance?" Toni asked looking at us with puppy eyes.

"I'll go, are you gonna come Johnny?" Pony inquired.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to dance," I said fixing my hair. I didn't put as much grease in it 'cause I thought that didn't look very nice for a dance. I kind of liked it with less grease, it was actually very soft.

"Come on Johnnycakes, your hair looks fine, let's head to the dance floor," Toni said messing my hair up. I felt myself blush when she caught me, and then to top it all off she brushed her fingers through my hair to mess it up. Then she called me Johnnycakes, she has never called me that before, never! She really knew how to make me blush; I just hope she didn't see my face redden.

The rest of the night was an awesome experience for me. I became really good at dancing and Toni seemed happy that I remembered the steps she taught us. Pony was better than me though, but that was probably because he might have gotten help from Soda too, who was one of the best guy dancers I've ever seen. I found out what a waltz is, it's a type of dance were the guy leads the girl through the steps and you have to be upright and proper. Toni showed Pony and me how to dance like that, it was very hard seeing as greasers usually slouch. Having to stand with shoulders squared back and head up was very tiresome. I grew to like the dance though when I asked Toni to dance the waltz with me to the next slow song. We ended up being like the center of attention at one point because everyone was watching us waltz around in circles. It felt great to be looked at for a good reason and not because I'm a greaser.

By nine thirty I was really hyper; this is extremely rare for me because I'm always calm and laid back. By this time the whole gang was on the dance floor laughing and having a great time. At one point I looked over at Toni and noticed that she kept looking at the entrance door with a puzzled look on her face. I looked over and saw a group of kids standing there.

"What are you lookin' at Toni?" I yelled over the music.

"The kids by the door, they look…," she stopped mid sentence and her mouth dropped.

"Toni, what's wrong? They look what?" I shouted again. The other guys had noticed Toni looking too and they stopped dancing to find out what was going on.

Then all of a sudden Toni dashed off to the door leaving us greasers in the dust.

**Toni's POV****:**

_It couldn't be, it's impossible, but it was, it was. I can't believe who I'm looking at right now at the front door_!

I ran out of the crowd of the teenagers dancing, I could barely hear the others as I left them behind.

"Vinny, oh my gosh, what are you doin' here?!" I screamed running to meet my old friend from New York. People turned their heads to see me running to this mysterious figure.

I jumped into his arms and threw my arms around his neck. He gave me a kiss on the cheek then and quick one on my lips.

"Toni, god do I miss your voice. Look at you, my little Toni's all dressed up. How've you been?" Vinny asked pushing me back to get a good look at me.

"Oh, Vinny I missed you so much," I looked behind him to see the rest of the gang there too.

"You brought everyone with you. Hey guys how've ya been?" I asked giving the others a hug. It felt so good to see them here. I thought I would never see them again.

"What did you think we were going to let Vinny come to see you alone; get over here and give me a hug Toni," Tim said, it was great to see him again, it was great to see all of them again. I looked around at the rest of them, Paul still had that hard look on his face whenever I'm around, but he smiled when I gave him a hug. Frankie didn't waste time to mess around with me, even though he's annoying, I still missed him. Matt and Travis were also the same geeky kids, but they didn't ramble on in confusing sentences.

I didn't realize that Johnny and them had come up behind me until Dally had asked what was going on.

"Who are these guys Toni?" he asked eyeing them up and down.

_I hope he doesn't start anything._

"Oh, they're my friends from New York, the ones I've been telling you about. This is Vinny with the black hair, that's Tim in the sweatshirt, this is Paul, that's Frankie with the red hair, and the twins over there are Matt and Travis." I turned to look at Dally and saw that he didn't look as curious as before, he actually looked bored.

"And…um… they are my friends that I made when I moved here. That's Dally in the black, Sodapop's in the dark blue, and that's his girlfriend Sandy. Then that's Steve next to Soda with his girlfriend Evie. Then there's Two-bit with the Mickey Mouse shirt, and next to him is Ponyboy. Finally…where's, oh that's Johnny with the black hair," I said taking a breath. Everyone exchanged hellos, but Johnny just put his head down and stayed quiet.

"So, you uh, gonna ask me to dance or what?" Vinny said putting his hand around my waist and pulling me close to his side.

"Heck yeah, let's go; you guys comin' or what?" I said turning to the others. Everyone followed, well everyone except Johnny.

"You comin' Johnny, I thought you were getting the hang of dancing," I asked turning to Johnny who was now starting to walk back to the table.

"No, I'm…I'm gonna just…sit for a while," he replied with his head down.

"Okay, suit yourself."

_What was up with him? One minute he's dancing like there's no tomorrow, and the next he's hanging his head like a puppy that was just yelled at. I hope he doesn't think that I'm going to forget about him now that Vinny's here, because I would never do that._

The dance ended and we were starting on our way home. Everyone was laughing and replaying the eventful night over again.

"Toni you tore up that dance floor. I ain't ever seen nobody move like that 'fore," Two-bit said, giving me a little shove.

"Thanks Two-bit, but Johnny was just as good, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

I felt really embarrassed when he responded. He was good and he knew it. Why was he acting like this? It was really making me mad. I wanted to yell and shake him, but I wouldn't think of doing that, especially to Johnny.

We had the after party and everyone was going home now. It was sad that the night was over and that we would have to go back to school on Monday.

"See ya at school guys," I yelled to Two-bit, Pony, and Johnny.

"See ya, don't forget we're havin' lunch at the Dingo tomorrow if you're still comin'," Two-bit yelled back. I gave him a wave to indicate that I heard him.

I turned around and slapped Vinny on the shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for!"

"That's for not coming to see me sooner. There has got to be another reason why you came."

"No, we all came to see you. I had called the house a few weeks ago and your ma answered and said you weren't home. She realized I was disappointed and told me about the dance and said that you would love it if we came to see you without you knowin. So, we came and I thought you'd be happy to see me, not slap me around."

"I am happy you came. You haven't been hangin around other girls have you?" I asked as we walked inside.

"No I wouldn't do that to you behind your back, I love you too much."

"I'll believe that when I see it. You were known for having six different girlfriends in two weeks," I said turning off the lights and getting the bed ready for Vinny and Tim. The others were staying in the motel down the street.

"What surprises me is you still hung out with me after you found out. Why did you come back anyway, you're not the type of girl to hang with people like that?"

"Well, you guys were the only people who didn't judge me, all the girls thought I was weird because I liked to participate in gym class," I replied starting out the room, "Good night Vinny, I'm really glad you came to visit, when are you leaving, Sunday?"

"Yeah, gotta get back to school. Night Toni, see ya tomorrow," he said plopping down on the bed.

"Night Vin," I said closing the door.

_This night has been the best night in my whole life. I'm going to miss them when they go._

**Well there you go. I know it was a kind of pointless chapter, but reviews are still good! If anyone has any ideas, please share I'm so stuck on what to do next. Thanks!**


	12. Love in Tulsa

**Okay so I realized that I haven't updated this story in forever, but I realized how much some people liked it so I decided to continue. Plus I got the urge to continue it and some new ideas! Hope you like it, again! Haha**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders, but I own the boys from New York.**

**Toni's POV:**

I woke feeling the sun beating down on my face. Opening my eyes I realized it was still only eight in the morning, none of the guys would be up at this hour.

I slipped my robe on and made my way down the stairs. I could smell the Swedish pancakes being cooked and my mouth watered.

"Swedish pancakes…my favorite. Did you get jelly?" I sat down at the table addressing my mother.

"Of course, no Swedish pancake breakfast is complete without jelly or orange juice for that matter. How did you sleep last night? Did you have fun at the dance?"

"I had a blast! It was so fun, Johnny, Pony, and Two-bit were tearing up that dance floor. Oh, and when were you going to tell me about the guys coming from New York?" I asked.

"Oh, well, never actually, I wanted you to be surprised,"

"Oh I was I ran across the dance floor to them. There was someone though who seemed surprised, Johnny. I don't know why though, but when Vinny and the guys arrived he was quiet and barely danced the rest of the night; like he was…jealous or something. You know, I am never going to understand boys…"

"Well that could be a good thing, good morning ladies," Vinny had entered and was bright and cheerful as always.

"Good morning Vinny, how did you sleep?"

"Oh, wonderful Mrs. Ditello never slept in a bed that was more comfortable than that one, thanks," he was always polite to everyone, that's why I loved him so much.

The front door opened and my father came in holding the morning paper.

"Good morning, it is absolutely beautiful out there. It might be the last warm day of the year. Say, Toni, why don't you ask your friends if they know of any pools around here, maybe you can go swimming one last time before the fall."

"Sounds good, I'll ask after I get dressed."

We ate breakfast, which was delicious, and got dressed. I found Pony's number and gave him a call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Pony its Toni, um I was just wondering if you and the guys would like to hang out. My father mentioned how nice it was outside and that we should go swimming, do you know of any place to go swimming?"

"_Oh, hey, um yea, we could but it won't be in a pool, there's a lake outside of town. I'll ask Darry, he should say yes. We'll meet you at your house, okay?"_

"Alright sounds good, see ya then."

An hour later we were heading down to the lake. My parents had come along to supervise, and provide snacks. When we got there all the guys took off their shirts and jump right into the water, honestly I was embarrassed, and I guess you can say, afraid to take off my sun dress in front of the guys. So, I hung back with my mom helping her set up the food.

"Hey Toni, you comin' in or what, we'll play nice, we promise?!"

I turned around and saw Vinny standing on the edge of the water. Two seconds later he was pulled into the water by Frankie, so much for the playing nice part.

"Yea, I'll…I'll be there in a minute!" I called back, still really nervous to be in a bathing suit in front of them.

"Go on Toni, I'll take care of the food," I gave my mom a look that said, no, but I didn't want to miss out on this last perfect day.

"Ugh, alright," I stood behind the picnic table and took off my dress. I heard Vinny and his gang do some cat calls, and the greasers were quiet, for now. As I was taking my shoes off I heard someone walk up to the table.

"Hello Johnny, would you like some tea?"

"Um yea sure, thanks hey Toni, how's it goin'?"

"Oh, um hey Johnny, nice seeing you here. Did you have fun last night?" I started giggling; he was blushing for catching me stripping down to my bathing suit. I had just bought it before we moved here and I absolutely loved it. It was a green bikini with white spots, not showing a lot of skin, but enough to make me, and apparently Johnny, blush.

I put my stuff in a neat pile; I was trying to make my appearance take longer. As I stood up I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pick me up off the ground, "Would you stop procrastinating and get your butt in the water!" Vinny lift me over his shoulder and walked towards the water.

"Vin, put me down I can walk, you don't have to carry me!" I tried prying his hands off me but it was useless.

"Bombs away!" he threw me into the water without a warning. I felt the cool water hit my skin and I almost forgot to hold my breath. As I resurfaced, I could hear laughter from all the guys.

"Ha ha very funny, so who's up for some volleyball, might as well do something while I'm in here." The water in the lake came up to my hips so it wasn't too deep to play volleyball.

"How we don't have a net?" Pony asked. Him, Johnny, and Two-bit were the only greasers who came, the others had to work.

"Aw we don't need a net; we can just pass it back and forth," Tim added.

"No I have a better idea, let's play…chicken." Vinny said with an evil grin on his face.

"I call Vinny's shoulders!" I swam over to him and jumped onto his back. Everyone paired up and Vinny and I started planning our attack.

"I think we should go for Tim and Paul first, they're probably the toughest, then the twins. Then we'll attack the two goof balls, Frankie and Two-bit, right?" I shook my head yes, Two-bit and Frankie became good friends cracking jokes at everything, "then we'll get the easiest, Pony and Johnny, sound good?" I was in for it, when I do stuff like this I start to get really giddy; I'm not very ticklish but, I guess it was because I was nervous to fight the guys, mostly Johnny.

"Yea…alright let's get started!" I yelled.

We took our positions and attacked. It took me five minutes to take down Tim, but I could tell he was taking it easy cause I'm a girl. But, I couldn't say that for the twins and Frankie, they weren't letting the girl factor affect them, even though we did beat them.

Pony and Johnny were last. I was so nervous I started laughing and I told Vinny to wait.

"What are you laughing at Toni?" he turned his head to look at me.

"I…don't know…okay I think…I'm better now, alright let's get them," I took a deep breath and got my hands ready.

Johnny was prepared; he wasn't letting me take him down.

"Come and get it Johnny, let's see what you got."

We fought for what felt like forever, my arms were tired and I could feel Vinny shaking from holding me up. That's when both Johnny and I fell at the same time, and right into each other too.

I came up laughing as did Johnny and our partners.

"What, happened I didn't even touch you," that's when I heard Frankie and Two-bit cracking up at us.

"You guys…haha…dude wow that was great. You were taking too long so we thought we'd help ya…haha," they started towards the edge of the lake. Everyone was exhausted and hungry from our battle. So, I swam over to the grass and laid down.

"You're good at that game…I was about to give up," Johnny came over with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," one thing was bugging me though and I had to know, "Johnny, why were you so quiet after the guys came at the dance?"

He looked down at the grass and started picking it and throwing it over to the side, "I don't know, I guess I was jealous because I thought we were your friends. But its okay now, I like them they're funny and even though they aren't greasers, they're okay kids," he looked at me and squinted from the sun.

"You're so cute when your shy, you know that Johnny. Don't worry you guys will be my friends for as long as I live," he blushed when I said how cute he was when shy.

We stayed at the lake for about another hour, we had found a net so we played a game of intense volleyball. I enjoyed hanging out with the guys; I mean what girl doesn't enjoy hanging out with a couple of shirtless men? It wasn't just that though, they were sweet and kind about everything. They weren't going crazy when I would come up to them in a bikini. They treated me like they would treat me any other day.

I felt horrible when we had to leave because I knew it was the last full day to be with Vinny and the gang. I was walking up ahead with my mom talking to her about the day and her telling me how "nice" the boys were.

"Oh mom, please, they're my friends, it would be too awkward to date one of them."

"I'm just saying dear, your father and I were friends before we became a couple, anything can happen," I looked at her and tried to imagine her and my dad in high school, dating. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Vinny wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Tone. You'll write me won't you?" I gazed into his brown eyes, and saw the longing he had to stay with me.

"Of course I'll write, only if you write back, and visit me over the summer, deal?"

"Deal," he agreed, we shook hands and kept on walking. This was his last night in Tulsa, and I was going to miss him and the gang a whole lot. Little did I know it was going to be a very eventful last night.

It was late at night, around one or two, when I felt someone sit down on my bed and shake my shoulder.

"Toni, wake up, I want to talk to you."

I opened my eyes to see Vinny sitting on the edge of my bed, in nothing but his boxers and a white t-shirt.

"What's up Vin? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is wrong, I can't leave this house without knowing one thing; do you love me?"

I froze, he was asking me if I loved him, and not in the best friend sort of way, but in a more romantic way. But of course it was late, and I wasn't really with it to get what he was saying.

"Do, do I love you? Is that what you want to know, yes of course Vinny, you're one of my best friends. Why would you ask me that?"

He reached over and put his hand on my thigh, "No Toni, I don't mean in a friend sort of way, I mean really love me. The love that makes you want to be with a person forever."

I stared at him in amazement, was my Vinny really talking like this? He sounded like Romeo and I was his Juliet…oh my god. That's when it hit me; he loved me like Romeo loved Juliet. I sat on the bed speechless; he leaned forward and asked again, "Do you love me Toni?"

"I…I…yes, yes Vinny I do, I do love you, but…" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. He leaned in all the way and kissed me. We wrapped our arms around each other and he lowered me down onto the pillow.

"I love you Toni," he continued to kiss me, not letting me have one word in.

I have to admit, he was great. His soft lips caressing mine, and his hands making their way down my arms, was enough to make me melt. I didn't even try to push him away; I wanted to stay like this forever with him. But one person was making it hard to enjoy it to the fullest.

Johnny.

As Vinny kissed me I imagined Johnny kissing me. I didn't know why and I tried to push it out of my head, but I couldn't. Johnny was the one holding me close, not Vinny.

How was I going to tell Vinny that he wasn't the one? How was I going to tell him that it was Johnny I wanted to be with forever and not him?

The rest of the night I thought long and hard, but couldn't come up with a solution. I was going to have to tell Vinny the hard way, and that was going to kill me to do so, but I had to.

Johnny needed me and I was prepared to be there for him, no matter what the cost.

**So there it is, finally! Hope you enjoyed. I know this chapter was kinda pointless and a filler but I had to get this going again. Tell me what you think! Continue?**

**Read and review please!!!**


End file.
